A Thousand Years
by TheLittlemisslina
Summary: A chance meeting, allows Hermione to grieve when she needs someone the most. A chance meeting that helps Draco find everything he could only imagine having. Post Hogwarts/ Post war Semi Epilogue compliant...Dramione
1. I gave you all

A/N: I own nothing, all characters belong to the great J..

Plot: Hermione and Draco once upon a time had been together, and for reasons unknown, he left. What happens when fate brings them back together, at probably the worst timing ever. Please. Be kind, first real Hp/ Dramione fic. Leave comments! I love you all!

He sat restlessly in his study, his fingers drumming steadily on the arm of the expensive leather chair he was currently seated in. His teeth grinding harshly on a piece of ice he'd pulled from the tumbler his other hand held. His eyes never leaving the fireplace has he watched the flames lick across the pieces of wood he'd thrown in carelessly. He watched as it hissed and crackled angrily, reflecting much how he felt on the inside. He stretched his long wiry legs out in front of him, his fingers coming down to flick away an imaginary piece of lint from his expensive wool trousers.

" It's time…" At first he thought he was imagining things, as his eye's rose to his wife's small frame. Her hand cradling the small swell that housed his rapidly growing son. He paid her no mind, his eyes flickering over to other pair of familiar eyes in the room, the ones that looked so much like his own, his Mother's. He watched slowly as her eyes focused upon her only child, her head nodding slowly in agreement, as to what his wife had said. It was only then that he rose from his seat. Finishing the last of his drink, before shrugging his coat onto his shoulders.

He sat stoically in his place, not having uttered a single word since their arrival at 's nearly four hours earlier. It wasn't until the small bundle that concealed his son was place in his arms, that he spoke.

" Scorpius…"

His eye's flickered to his wife, as if daring her to challenge him. He was pleased when she didn't respond. He made his way carefully to the chair in the corner, sitting himself in it carefully. His son was perfect, beautiful even, every way a Malfoy should be, and the feelings, and emotions that filled his chest overwhelmed the young father. He'd only felt anything remotely close to these feelings for one other person. He didn't understand how you could love someone you'd never spoken a single word to, but he knew it was love that he was feeling, and pride as he gazed upon his newborn son.

As he gazed at his eye's saw nothing but perfection. So why was it he couldn't stop his mind from picturing him as if he'd come from her. If he'd had her pouty lips, or her beautiful and warm eyes. Instead he looked at his son, the carbon copy of himself and didn't understand why on top of all the love that threatened to burst out of him, he felt grief. He swallowed back the thick lump, welling in his throat, willing himself not to cry, not in front of them. There would be time for that later.

It didn't take long for the small child's first cries of hunger to fill the room, and as much as Draco was enjoying the moment, the newness of it all, he was thankful, he needed to clear his mind.

He stood rigidly in the empty hallway, his forehead pressed almost painfully against the sterile white walls that encompassed the hospital. The only sound to be heard was occasional sniffle from him, and the distant cries of a new life being brought into their world.

" It's her isn't it?"

He turned his head lazily, glancing nervously under his extended arm at the Father who he'd been sure would be angry to find his son in such a state. Instead all he saw was remorse and understanding.

" It's always been her Father…"

" I know Draco." He told his son quietly, making his way towards the man who looked so much like the boy he'd raised nearly twenty years ago.

Draco's eyes widened with disbelief at the slowly approaching man, his head shaking as if he didn't believe what he'd heard.

" I've always known Draco." Lucius pressed before continuing on. " I'd always speculated, it wasn't until the war. You know, that morning. When he called you forward. You stopped, hesitated, but your eyes, they only focused on one person. Her. And I knew. Draco I've only wanted you to have what I couldn't give you. The love that you needed so desperately as a child, and I know. I was a fool. I'm making up for that every single day."

Draco's stomach clenched, he'd always thought he'd kept her hidden away so well. Like a well kept secret, a secret that every day tore him apart, and killed a bit of his soul. The words sounded foreign to his ears, he'd always thought if his father had ever found out, it would be the end of him. He'd be a disgrace, and no longer a Malfoy, instead. He heard the words he'd longed to hear his entire life.

" I can't love her father, I've tried." He knew his father would understand whom he was speaking about. He didn't have to say her name, and for that he was thankful. As much as he didn't love her, he surely hadn't wanted to hurt her. She'd been a good wife up to this point, but she wasn't the same. It wasn't her his heart beat for everyday. Only one person would hold that power.

" I know Draco. Sometimes the heart is only capable of truly loving just one person. Just give it some time, that is all I ask of you."

Draco listened to everything the man before him said. The words sinking in but leaving him unsatisfied.

" Then what do I do after that?" He asked, his eyes reminding his father so much of the young boy who use to question him incessantly.

Lucius took a step towards his only son, the one that looked so much like him at that age. The son whom himself had just become a young father for the first time. Squeezing his shoulder lovingly.

" I can't tell you that Draco. That decision is for you to make, and you alone. Just give it some time. Please."


	2. Stay

**A/N: Thank you so very much to all the people who are following this story... You are amazing! So here goes part 2**

**I Own nothing, all characters, belong to the wonderful J., but the plot is mine.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>May 2006, Hospital<strong>_

He waited patiently outside the nursery, his forehead pressed casually against the glass as he watched them bathe his son for the first time. If he hadn't turned his head out of discomfort, due to the odd angle he had it positioned he wouldn't have seen her. He'd have missed her all together. At least from the side the woman looked like her, her small frame hunched over in the wheel chair.

Her hair was longer than he'd ever seen it before, but the coloring was perfect. Of course it would have been if the woman before him, was actually her, which he highly doubted.

She turned her head slightly, exposing the long and slender column of her throat, his pulse racing instantly. She was beautiful as her face caught the last fleeting rays of the day's sun, illuminating her skin beautifully, almost angelically. The sight was enchanting, and it would have been perfection had he not caught sight of the large tears that glistened down the planes of her cheeks, like a sun caught prism. His quick intake of breath must have startled her, because before he knew it, and had time to turn away he was staring into a familiar pair of chocolate colored orbs,

His brow furrowed slightly when his mind finally rationalized it really was Hermione sitting before him. Immediately panic raised in his throat, as his eyes scanned her frame, looking for any sign of something wrong. Then he noticed it. It wasn't quite as pronounced as his wife's but the more he looked upon her the more noticeable it became.

" Are you here for…" He asked her gesturing to the obvious reason, holding his breath as he waited for her answer.

" Yes, preterm labor." She added quietly , her head turning away as she secured her arms around her small frame again.

His eyes narrowed again slightly, his head shaking back and forth in utter confusion. " What does that mean?" He asked her quietly, hoping he wasn't pushing it with the questions. He honestly hadn't expected her to answer, in fact he'd expected her to tell him to sod off, it had been over ten years since he'd spoken to her.

" It means, I loose another baby." He could heart the heartbreak and fear clearly in her voice, and his chest suddenly ached for her.

" You mean, this wasn't the first time? How many have you lost Granger?" He asked her curiously, not completely sure if he really wanted to hear her answer.

" There has been four others." She told him in the quietest voice she could muster, her chest aching, she wasn't sure why but she felt quite shameful of this bit of information she'd just shared.

" Who are you here with Hermione?" He asked glancing around the hallways for a sign of anyone waiting for her.

" No one, I came here alone." She stated, glancing down at her hands that were folded neatly in her lap.

He wasn't sure why he felt angry, after all it wasn't as if it was any of his business as to why or whom she was at the hospital with. It hadn't been his business since he walked away all those years ago. But that didn't change the feelings that coursed through him as he looked upon her.

" Where the hell is Weasley? He's on his way right?" He knew she probably wouldn't appreciate his tone, but he couldn't help the anger and hate he felt for the said red head in question.

" No, he decided when I found out I was pregnant again he couldn't do this again." This meaning herself he assumed, watching as she gestured to herself.

He found himself pacing, a very uncharacteristic thing for him, as he usually tried to rationalize everything. He shouldn't care, this was ridiculous, but he couldn't simply just walk away and pretend he hadn't heard or seen what he'd seen. " Fuck…" He stated exasperated by the entire fuckery of this whole situation, his fingers raking almost violently through his hair, sending it into complete unMalfoy like disarray.

" So now what do you do?" He asked her, finally turning to face her, his face etched with seriousness.

Hermione sighed, she hated this. Of all the days, what was the chance of running into him here. She'd successfully avoided him for this many years, even when he was out and about during the time of his engagement, she'd never once let herself be seen by him. And now here he was, in front of her, looking like perfection, acting every bit the Malfoy she remembered, during her most venerable of times. " I wait for the potion they gave me to work, and I deliver her."

His eyes widened, his body contorting as if he'd been his with a curse. The unbearable pain he felt in his chest threatening to tear him into two pieces. He knew he probably looked crazy, but what does one do , when someone they loved so deeply at one point in their life tells them so utterly heartbreaking. Something he knew would quite possibly change her, permanently, forever.

" I'll be right back. Please don't move…" He wasn't accustomed to the tenderness his voice exuded, his frame crouching slightly before her as he spoke, before raising to his full height.

She could only nod her head, apparently her potion was beginning to work, her eyes squeezing shut with the tense coiling pressure she felt deep within the pit of her.

She could hear his footsteps as they began their retreat, they were quick, hollow, as if time stood still and it was the only thing she could focus upon. " Draco…wait." He stopped quickly in his place, turning to face her again. " Which one is yours?" She asked him quietly, pointing to the glass that she'd seen him pressed against just moments before. He made his way back to her, stepping behind her to navigate her chair to the glass. " That one, right there." He motioned over her shoulder, so she could see him. " Scorpius."

Hermione smiled, only she could muster up a smile at such a difficult time, albeit it was a sad smile, but still. " He is really beautiful Draco, you must be very proud." She told him quietly, turning her head up to face him. Draco smiled, his heart swelling slightly until he realized he had something to do, his face falling serious again.

" Thank you… I'll be right back." Draco said sternly, making his way quickly towards his wife's room.

* * *

><p><strong>An: So here is the second part :( Just so you know, It will get progressively more serious, but its the central part of the story, I have the next few parts finished, so If you'd like to see them up soon...please review!**


End file.
